


Still Together In Electric Dreams

by PattRose



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Angst and Humor, Followup story, Happy Ending, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:52:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How are Dorian and John doing since the accident? Will it be a happily ever after story?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Together In Electric Dreams

Still Together In Electric Dreams  
By PattRose

 

Summary: How are Dorian and John doing since the accident? Will it be a happily ever after story?  
Genre: Slash Implied.  
Rating: Gen  
Warnings: The second part of a story. The first part called Together in Electric Dreams can be found here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1055436  
Word Count: 1706

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/electricdreams_zps2ae2eebf.jpg.html)

**Two months after the accident**

“You saved everyone’s life when you jumped on the grenade, you know?” John asked as he drove the two of them home. 

“I had no choice, John. I had to save you.”

“You’re so very noble, but I was lost without you,” John confessed. 

“I know you were, I heard you in my dreams. Every time you came down and talked to me, I could hear you. I loved hearing your voice so much that when I didn’t hear it, I usually got worse. I couldn’t help it, John. You know how you said we couldn’t be together in electric dreams? Well, it’s not really true, because you were sure in mine. So, we were together. I just wanted to know what you dreamed about.”

“I dreamed every night about you jumping on the grenade and then it would go into a nice dream with flowers and birds and you would be there and we would talk. It was wonderful, but I woke up every day to the same empty bed and the same empty passenger seat in my car. I missed you like you wouldn’t believe,” John admitted. 

“See, we were together in electric dreams, John. We broke that barrier between humans and androids and were together. I would never tell anyone this, because they would probably think it was weird. This stays between us, John.”

“Understood, Dorian. Now, how would you like to go home and watch a romantic movie on the television?” John looked over at Dorian to make sure he was really there. When he saw him look at him the same way, John smiled. Then Dorian followed suit. 

“What type of romantic movie are you talking about?” Dorian asked. 

“I’ve been watching it. It’s really an oldie but goodie called Pretty Woman. It doesn’t matter what the subject matter is about, it only matters that your heart flutters at the end. I’m telling you, it’s terrific. I can’t wait to see what you think of it,” John said. 

“It sounds different, so I think I might just like it. Will I recognize the actors from anything I’ve seen before?” Dorian wondered. 

“The male lead is from An Officer and a Gentleman. He’s even better in this story, I think. But that’s just my opinion of course.”

John parked at the apartment complex and they got out and walked hand in hand all the way into the building. 

As they got onto the elevator, one of their neighbors was on it too. Mrs. Marshall said, “Dorian, you’re back. This is wonderful news. We all missed you so much. Not to mention, this man was unbearable without you.”

“I’m sorry, Mrs. Marshall,” John said, sheepishly. 

“I knew you missed him, John. It’s understandable. He’s been a good friend to all of us. We all were grieving. I take it they fixed you up just fine,” Mrs. Marshall guessed. 

“Yes, they did. I have a person that was in charge of me and he did a fine job. Rudy is his name. I think you met him at our Christmas party didn’t you?” Dorian asked. 

“Yes, I did meet Rudy. So, Rudy is a doctor?” she asked. 

John jumped in and answered, “Yes, he is.”

Dorian smiled at that and asked, “How have you been Mrs. Marshall?”

“I’ve been better. The weather can’t make up its mind if it’s cold or hot, so my body doesn’t know what to feel. And you?”

“I’m feeling mighty fine, ma’am. Thank you for looking in on John for me. He wouldn’t know what to do without his neighbors,” Dorian said. 

John thought, _Yes, I do. I’d have a boring and quiet life without them and I for one would like it._

“We enjoyed looking out for him. Now you boys have a good night. My floor is here. See you next time,” Mrs. Marshall said. 

Once the doors shut, John asked, “Why do you have to be so fucking nice to her all the time? She drives me nuts. She came and brought food almost every day and I gained like 11 pounds while you were lying there taking it easy.”

Dorian threw back his head laughing and said, “The eleven pounds suits you, John. I can’t wait to see the movie and you.”

“Do you really like the movies I choose, or do you just do it because I like them?” 

Dorian smiled. “I love the movies and spending that quality time with you while we watch them. So, in answer to your question, yes, I love them.”

“Good, I was hoping you weren’t just being kind,” John remarked. 

Dorian got a thoughtful look on his face and John knew they were in trouble. “What did you tell them about me being gone, John? The neighbors, I mean.”

John looked surprised for a moment that Dorian even wondered about this. “I told them you were very ill and couldn’t have visitors. And I think they knew it by my actions and words. I have to say, I was rude quite a few times while you were gone, Dorian.”

“I have a wonderful idea,” Dorian said as he opened up the apartment door. 

“I’m afraid to ask, what.”

“We need to have a welcome home Dorian party with all the neighbors so they can see I’m better. What do you think about that?”

“I think you’re insane is what I think. I don’t want to have them all over here looking into our business,” John ranted. 

“John, for me?” Dorian pleaded. 

“Fine, but you’re in charge of inviting everyone. Understood?”

“I’ll take care of it tomorrow on our day off. We’ll have it on our next day off. So, next Sunday is the big party. I’ll do all of the cooking, it’s going to be great,” Dorian assured. 

John shut the door and locked it and said, “I haven’t been to the apartment much since you weren’t here. And when I did, the neighbors all attacked me with food. I took everything to work for them. They all liked our neighbors. Especially, Paul as he ate more than anyone else.”

Dorian said, “Let me change the sheets on the bed and you set up the movie in our room. We can watch it while lying in bed. Does that work for you?”

“Dorian, I’m hungry, I have to make something to eat,” John reminded him. 

“I’ll make it as soon as I change the sheets. Does bacon and eggs sound good?”

John smiled and said, “I’ll change the sheets, you can make dinner. You’re much better in the kitchen then I am.”

“Deal,” Dorian said as he headed into the kitchen and found they had neither eggs nor bacon in the fridge. The doorbell rang while he was looking and he went to answer it and looked out to see who it was. It was Mrs. Winters and Mrs. Cores. Dorian opened the door and said, “Good evening ladies, how are you tonight?” 

“Better question would be how are you, Dorian?” Mrs. Cores asked. 

“I feel much, much better. What is this in your hand that smells so darn good?” Dorian asked. 

“We made up two casseroles for John, but now you’ll be able to eat with him. We’re so glad you’re home again,” Mrs. Winters said. 

Dorian took them from the ladies and said, “Thank you very much. John is getting ready for bed, or I would bring him out to talk to you. He’s had a trying day.”

Mrs. Winters patted Dorian on the cheek and said, “Always so thoughtful. John is indeed a lucky man. Enjoy your meals. We’ll see you later.”

“Thank you, again, Mrs. Winters and Mrs. Cores. You’re too good to us,” Dorian said as he walked them to the front door. 

Once they were gone, he shut the door, locked it and turned off the outside light, hoping that would keep everyone else away. 

“Thank you for getting me out of that, Dorian. What did they bring?” John asked. 

“Looks like some type of Mexican food, which you love. Would you like a plateful now?” Dorian asked. 

“Hell yeah, that sounds wonderful.” He then pulled Dorian in for a kiss and they held on to each other for a few minutes. “I’m so glad to have you home.”

Dorian was thrilled that John was being so loving and kind. He heated up dinner for John and sat him at the table to eat while Dorian cleaned it up.

Once they were all finished in the kitchen, they walked into the bedroom and John pulled Dorian onto the bed. “Come on, the movie is all set to watch.”

“By all means, let’s watch it then,” Dorian teased. 

About thirty minutes into the movie, John fell asleep and this made Dorian smile all the more. John liked to think he was a tough guy, but the he was exhausted from worrying about him. Dorian watched the rest of the movie after he plugged in for the night. 

As he watched he realized why John liked this movie. She was different than anyone else and Edward liked that about Vivian. Dorian watched the entire movie and almost choked up at the end. It really was a good movie. He shut the television off and then the lamp beside his side of the bed. He then pulled John into his arms, after he made sure that John had taken his leg off. Dorian was always worried about John, even when John was asleep. Dorian wanted to get to sleep fast, so he would have more electric dreams. With any luck, they would even be better than the old ones. 

Dorian kissed John on the temple and said, “I missed you so much, John. I love you. Have good dreams.”

The last thoughts Dorian had, was of what he was going to make for the party, who to invite and what time to have them. 

The end


End file.
